1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to sporting equipment, particularly golf clubs.
2. Background
Conventionally, golf head covers are used while the various clubs required to play golf are carried in a bag or cart. Various golf head cover types and designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,276,627 to Gaffney entitled “Golf Club Head Cover with Snap Closure” issued on Oct. 2, 2012, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0265922 to Gaffney entitled “Golf Club Head Cover” published on Nov. 3, 2011, in U.S. Pat. No. D624,980 to Gaffney entitled “Golf Club Head Cover” issued on Oct. 5, 2010, and in U.S. Pat. No. D710,960 to Gaffney entitled “Golf Club Head Cover” issued on Aug. 12, 2014, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated entirely herein by reference.